


Mason has a birthday!

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mason's birthday, which means the young two year old is actually going to enjoy his first time at the beach. Though mason's birthday is amazing on it's own. The happy parents finally find out the gender of their newest little one.<br/> </p><p>Pregnancy: Five months</p><p>  </p><p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are FIFTY THREE of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mason has a birthday!

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  


Dean cooked breakfast as he hummed to himself, chopping ham for breakfast omelets. The children were still asleep, and even Castiel was left to sleep in. Dean couldn’t sleep. He’s been having a hard time since the Mason scare. How could he? Sure they have thrown away all the old food, all the old medications, and changed all the locks on the door. Just to make sure there was no way this could happen again, but Dean was obviously still unsettled. 

 

Dean focused on the beach trip planned today for mason’s birthday, which would be Mason’s first time to the beach.  Dean had been planning this for Mason’s second birthday party and he had already had the hotdogs and hamburgers all in the cooler, some soda’s and juice for the children. Tons of snacks in a backpack, along with the other supplies needed like sunscreen.

  
  
  


_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Mason’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


The birthday boy however was wide awake in his crib, wondering why his mum mum hadn’t had his normal psychic ability to know he wants attention. He never really had to cry to get mum mum to pay attention, Dean just seemed to know. Mason stood in his crib looking around to see if he just beat Dean to the punch but yet there was no mum mum. 

 

Mason made a fussing noise but still Dean didn’t hear.

 

If he didn’t see a mum mum, then he needed to find his mum mum.

 

Mason climbed out of the crib which he seemed to do more often especially when Dean put him down for naps in his crib, um. No. Mason liked his naps in mum mum’s bed with mum mum snuggled close. Those were the only naps Mason liked...but he accepted Dean’s rocking and humming as substitute if Dean held him long enough.

 

Mason stood shakily on his two legs, waddling as he walked out of his room. He was getting better at walking. That was one thing he was proud of his not mum mum about. Castiel spent hours trying to help him walk, holding his hand and letting Mason use his weight to strength his legs. He would encourage Mason to walk instead of crawl and Mason was...actually getting good at this. 

 

Mason’s bare feet slapped against the wooden floors as he moved to the smell of mum mum’s cooking, only falling on his butt a couple times before reaching the kitchen which was like a bazillion steps in toddler waddles and Mason ended up being proud of himself. Mason tilted his head in his ‘Don’t wake the beast’ Pajamas. 

 

Dean stirring the first omelet, which smelled heavenly to Mason who watched Dean cook. He watched him for a moment before his legs gave way and he sat on his butt, before he pushed himself off the floor. He blinked up at Dean watching Dean grab an egg next to him cracking it before placing it in the pan. 

 

_ Mum mum is cooking with easter eggs, I can get some. I got a butt load.  _

 

Mason turned walking back towards his room.

 

____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean placed the last omelet on the plate, when he felt a harsh tug on his pants, Dean looked down to see Mason holding three colored eggs from easter, holding them out in his little chubby fingers up to dean. 

 

Dean smiled happily seeing the toddler walking, but also helping. Dean softly kneeled down and held out a cupped hand to the toddler who handed him the eggs.

 

“Mum mum love?” Mason spoke as Dean nodded. 

 

“I love it, thank you, Mason.” Dean pulled the toddler close kissing his face before he stood. Moving to clean the eggs thoroughly, when hands grabbed the toddler lifting him up. Mason choked out in surprise as he was placed on Castiel’s hip, and instantly calmed when he saw his dada’s face. 

 

“Happy birthday my big boy!” Castiel mushed kisses to Mason’s face as Mason erupted in laughter at the kisses.

 

“No, No mum mum kiss!” Mason giggled.

 

_ Your stubble tickles! _

 

“No?” Castiel gasped. “No stop? Okay.” Castiel tickled and planted more kisses to Mason’s face who giggled once again. Castiel laughing as he pulled back to kiss Dean. “Morning my love.” 

 

“Morning.” Dean smiled as Castiel eyed the food. 

 

“Did you do all this? I told you I would spoil you today.” Castiel stated. “I had a alarm set up but I guess it for some reason was turned off.” 

 

“I wanted you to sleep in.” Dean stated as Castiel put Mason into his baby high chair. Castiel paused lightly seeing how Mason was getting too big for it. 

 

“He’s starting to not be able to fit this.” Castiel mumbled to himself. 

 

_ Excuse me, are you calling me fat? _

 

“Soon he’ll need to eat at the table.” Dean commented, bringing a plate with Mason’s plastic eggs to Mason who blinked at them, opening them contently as little bits of omelet came out and Mason clapped his hands in surprise.

 

_ Whoa! That’s magic! There was nothing in them before! MUM MUM THIS IS SO COOL! _

 

Mason took the small bit of omelet and shoved it into his mouth constantly chomping with the food as Castiel moved to hold Dean from behind who was trying to put the omelet’s on the table, Dean laughed.

 

“Castiel!” Dean laughed as Castiel nipped at his shoulder. Dean laughed harder, as Castiel rubbed Dean’s baby belly bump. Castiel nuzzled into him, as Dean calmed looking down at Castiel rub his belly.

 

“I can’t wait for the ultrasound.” Castiel confessed, Dean smiled softly looking down. They were going to get an ultrasound before going to the beach. Dean and Castiel couldn’t wait to see the gender of their child though Castiel was highly convinced this was a baby girl. Dean kept teasing him that it was a boy, but even then Castiel would shake his head no. 

_ “It’s a girl.” Castiel would said so sure.  _

 

“I’ll wake up the kids.” Castiel continued as he pressed a kiss to Dean’s collarbone before moving away. Dean watched him lovingly before he moved to help himself to his own food. 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Castiel stood next to Dean who was lying on the hospital table, Dean waited for Becky to in and give them a ultrasound to tell them the baby's gender. 

 

Claire was watching the kids in the waiting room, as Castiel nuzzled into his mate. When the door opened, Becky smiled coming in. 

 

“Hello, Novaks! Are you excited?” Becky stated as Castiel nodded his head. Becky moved to Dean who lifted up his shirt, Becky slid on her gloves taking a seat as she moved to place the gel into Dean's stomach. 

 

Dean shivered at the touch, before he watched Becky slide the wand against his belly, Becky stopped and smiled as she looked at the screen.

 

“Alright Novak’s ready to know the gender?” Becky asked. 

 

“Yes please.” Castiel breathed happily. 

 

“Alright, Novak’s….You are having a wonderful baby boy.” Becky spoke taking some pictures as Castiel’s face lightly dropped in disappointment, but he was still happy. 

 

“A baby boy.” Castiel spoke as Dean looked at him softly. “My little man.” Dean nuzzled into him. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Dean whispered as Castiel shook his head. “I know how much you wanted a girl.” 

 

“Don’t apologize!” Castiel choked out upset that Dean would apologize. “My little man! My baby boy!” Castiel rubbed the part of his belly, where there was no gel. “I love him so much!” He pressed multiple kisses to Dean’s head, before Dean sat up wiping the gel off with a napkin. 

 

“I got some photos. They will be at the front for you guys.” Becky smiled as Dean sat up and started to walk to the exit. 

 

“Thanks becky.” Castiel stated, as Becky waved watching them leave out the door.

 

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Castiel drove in silence as one hand slid up and down Dean’s belly, sure granted he was so sure he was a girl, and he really did want a beautiful girl who would play with all the baby dolls and wear the dresses he had bought that nina refused to wear. But another son? Of course he loved him! Another baby boy! He was blessed. The baby was happy and healthy and he was about to celebrate his youngest child’s birthday. He was so happy. He was blessed.

 

Dean smiled to himself as he looked through the baby ultrasound photos content and happy as he eyed the beautiful baby. 

 

“They got your nose.” Dean stated contently, as Castiel smiled at that. 

 

“I hate my nose.” Castiel stated with a soft laugh. “But...they all look beautiful with it.” Dean eyed him softly, as Nina spoke up. 

 

“Are we  _ really _ having a baby brother?” Nina asked. 

 

“Looks that way kiddo.” Castiel smiled looking at the rear view mirror.  

 

“What are you going to name them?” Nathaniel asked. 

 

“I don’t know big man.” Castiel stated as his hand over Dean’s belly.

 

“Well, do you have any ideas?” Nina questioned.

 

“Merek? Fletcher? William?” Castiel spoke. “Those were some names I went over with your father before. He seemed to like those.” 

“I don’t think these ones will fit them.” Dean smiled softly rubbing his belly. 

 

“Well, we have another four months to decide.” Castiel shrugged.

 

“Well, Technically four and a couple weeks.” Jesse spoke from the trunk, as everyone screamed. Castiel swerved, slamming on the breaks as everyone turned to see Jesse sitting up from the trunk. “...Um...hi?”

 

“Jesse! Get out of the trunk!” Dean snapped as Jesse climbed to sit into a seat. 

 

“Sorry, Mr. Novak.” Jesse stated sitting next to Nina, who blinked at him. 

 

“Did you just stowaway in our trunk?!” Castiel asked, as he started to drive again. 

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say stowaway but more like climbed into your truck when you weren’t looking.” Jesse nodded. 

 

“Does your mother know where you are?!” Dean questioned.

 

“I told her I was accompanying you to the beach.” Jesse nodded. “I even made my own lunch and brought my own supplies.”

 

“Romeo going the extra mile.” Claire scoffed, as Dean sighed softly eyeing jesse with kind eyes, as Jesse looked down slightly blushing at the title of Romeo. 

 

“Welcome aboard, Jesse.” Dean smiled at him. 

 

“Thanks, Mr. Novak.” Jesse lit up.

 

“Just next time, just ask to come.” Castiel sighed, as Jesse nodded beaming, as he turned to Nina. 

 

“H-Hi Nina.” Jesse beamed as Nina eyed him. 

 

“Um...Hi jesse.” Nina blinked at him, Castiel gave Dean a annoyed look but Dean gave him a loving one in return taking his hand as they continued towards the beach. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Mason’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


The twins and Jesse ran towards the beach happily as Claire laid out a beach blanket. Dean held Mason on his hip, as Mason looked around curiously. 

 

_ What the fuck is that? The fuck is this? The fuck is that? _

 

Mason blinked at the large body of water, his mum mum seemed very content at the HUGE FUCKING BATHTUB! 

 

“Look mason, The ocean.” Dean smiled to him pointing out to the bathtub, as Mason blinked at it. “Say ocean say ocean.”

 

_ Ocean?  _

 

“Momnin.” Mason tried but Dean smiled softly kissing him softly. 

 

“Good job, baby.” Dean stated as Claire put on her headphones and sunglasses to tan in the sun. 

 

“Hey, no. It’s family time.” Castiel stated poking her. 

 

“Dad, it’s like a good tanning time.” Claire slightly whined. 

 

“Headphones out.” Castiel repeated as Claire sighed but listened as she laid back down to sunbathe. Castiel grabbed out the camera as he turned it towards Dean who smiled to Mason.

 

“Say hi, birthday boy.” Dean turned to the camera and waved. 

 

“Hi.” Mason spoke softly looking at his hand as Dean awed in response. Mason opening and closing his hand in some sort of wave to the camera but it was incorrect and adorable. 

 

“He’s getting to big.” Dean sighed softly nuzzling him. “I want him to stay this age forever.” 

 

_ Okay, I’ll try. _ Mason chewed on his hand.

 

“Soon, he’ll be running, and talking better and going to school.” Castiel sighed.

 

“Don’t talk like that, he’s always going to be my little one.” Dean nuzzled into him. 

 

“Sorry, sorry, you’re right. Why don’t we show him the water.” Castiel laughed as Dean smiled bringing Mason towards the water, sitting down with him. Mason touched the sand in his hand, smushing it as Mason broke into giggles. 

 

_ Mum mum! Look this is so cool! _

 

Dean smiled as he watched a very small end of the wave hit them, lightly touching mason who started to slap the small bit of water splashing the cold water.

 

_ WOW! MUM MUM! LOOK! _

 

Dean laughed and smiled, as Mason freaked out over the water. Dean laughed pressing kisses to Mason’s cheek as he enjoyed the first time at the ocean. 

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Nina’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Nina laughed as she ran from another wave, holding herself as it hit her, the cold water splashing her, as she turned to look at Jesse but he wasn’t by her side anymore. Nina paused looking around for him, when she saw him sitting on the sand a little aways from Claire. He was drying himself off, sure they have been in the water for a while but he was done already? 

 

Nina moved to the shore, taking a seat next to him with a sigh. 

 

“You’re not done already are you?!” Nina sighed. “Come on you are such a whimp!” Nina nudged him, as Jesse looked down shaking his head. 

 

“I'm just...thinking.” Jesse breathed as Nina eyed him. 

 

“Of what?” Nina asked as Dean came up holding mason who was wet and fussing. 

 

“Kids, Family photo!” Dean stated as he pulled the extra clothing for the photo. “Get the shirt on! I want the sunset just right!” Nina moved as well as Nathaniel to collect the shirt. The one that daddy dean worked very hard on as Castiel set up the Camera. 

 

Claire stood, taking one of the shirts, as she slid it on, Dean helping mason with his.

 

“I got the timer on.” Castiel spoke. “We got thirty seconds!” Castiel was handed a shirt, which he slid on then instantly started to pose, as Dean moved next to him, fixing Mason’s lifted shirt. Claire sighing not really up for family photos but cooperated, moving Nina to the end and moving Nathaniel back. 

 

“Ten seconds.” Castiel commented through his posed smile.

 

“Nina, I need to tell you something…” Jesse spoke moving to her as Nina posed.

 

“Not now, Jesse.” Nina spoke through a posed smile looking at the camera. Jesse hesitated but slowly moved to nina. Just as the Camera flashed, Jesse’s lips pressed against Nina’s cheek. Nina’s face went wide in response. 

 

Castiel moved away from the line up as he moved to the camera, to see how it looked. Nina watched Jesse move away as he buried his face under his towel hiding in shame. 

 

“Well?” Dean asked softly as Mason looked around trying to blink the flash away. Castiel’s smile faded as he looked at the photo his eyes staring wide as he...actually noticed the words on the family photo’s shirt.

 

Castiel’s shirt: **I don’t know we are having a**

 

Dean’s shirt:        **G**

 

Mason’s shirt:       **I**

 

Claire’s Shirt:       **R**

 

Nathaniel’s shirt:  **L**

 

Nina’s shirt:          **!**

 

Castiel covered his mouth in surprise as he turned to Dean who smiled contently rubbing his stomach, Dean laughed softly.

 

“You should have seen the look on your fa-” Dean laughed as Castiel grabbed his face pressing him into a hard kiss. Dean pressed back lovingly kiss back as Nathaniel made a kissy face at his parents mockingly.

 

“Gross! Right nina?” Nathaniel chuckled but Nina was lost in thought looking conflicted. “Nina?” 

 

“...Race you to the water.” Nina breathed as she booked it back out into the ocean, jesse watched her playing and laughing with nathaniel like it never happened. Jesse left wondering if he just destroyed his friendship with his only friend.

 

_______________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ready?” Dean smiled as he held Mason over his birthday cake, the two candles lit as Mason looked around. 

 

“Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you. _ ”  _ The family stood under the moonlight, sitting at the table, getting ready to enjoy their cake and call it a day. 

 

_ Happy birthday to me!  _ Mason clapped his hands, staring down at a cookie monster cake.

 

“Happy birthday, Baby Mason. Happy birthday to you!” Dean pressed a kiss to Mason’s cheek before moving mason a bit closer, Mason went to blow but lightly sneezed out the candles as the twins groaned at the grossness. 

 

_ Well, so much for my big moment.  _ Dean lightly wiped the snot from Mason’s nose with his sleeve.

 

“Hey hey. A little snot never hurt anyone.” Castiel stated getting some frosting and eating it as the twins gagged. 

 

“Hey you both played in your poop before, snots fine.” Dean stated as Castiel cut some slices as the twins giggled, collecting their cake. Jesse smiled sadly as he accepted his own slice, his eyes moving to Nina who kept her back to him. Jesse eyed Dean who was feeding Mason some cake which mason chewed happily. 

 

“Some snot my love?” Castiel laughed offering Dean some frosting as Dean laughed opening his mouth to accept it but Castiel instead poked Dean’s nose with it. Dean broke into laughter, as he grabbed for Castiel’s shirt pulling him into a loving kiss before grabbing his slice of cake and hitting Castiel in the face with it. Everyone gasped, as Castiel grabbed some more cake tossing it at Dean and mason. 

 

_ Mum mum’s blue! I am too! _ __  
__  
Dean gasped wiping some of the cake off his face, before tossing more at Castiel, everyone was quiet in shock. Dean and Castiel eyed each other coldly before they both smirked throwing the cake at the kids who choked out in surprise before a whole food war broke out. Castiel brought a plate up to mason lovingly so he could have fun as well as Mason smashed his hand into the piece before softly smearing it on Castiel’s face who moved closer to let him. 

 

_ I’m good at food fights! I am the best! I got you dada! I WIN! HEAR ME ROAR! _

 

Mason roared as Castiel who roared back with his alpha voice, Mason broke into giggles at Castiel’s roar, burying his face into Dean’s neck which just made Dean laugh at the feeling of cake on his neck. Castiel lifted Dean’s shirt softly drawing a heart on his stomach with cake, before he pressed a kiss to it. 

 

“...I think I have a name.” Castiel hummed rubbing the belly and smearing the heart. 

 

“Do you?” Dean smiled eyeing him as Castiel pressed a kiss to his lips. “What is it?”

 

“That’s my little secret.” Castiel laughed softly before pressing Dean into a soft kiss when the twins splashed them with buckets of ocean water. Dean gasped as Mason broke into loud giggles. “...THAT DOES IT!” Castiel picked up the remaining cake as the twins screamed. Dean laughing as he slid a blanket around mason, making sure he didn’t catch a cold. 

 

Dean moved to sit down, pausing as he noticed Jesse sitting by himself. 

 

“What’s wrong little bug?” Dean asked Jesse as Dean nuzzled into Mason who yawned tiredly.

 

“...I don’t think...I’ll ever have what you have with mr. novak.” Jesse spoke sadly, his eyes moving to watch nina. Dean’s eyes followed him, to nina. 

 

“...Love doesn’t come easy, Jesse.” Dean confessed starting to rock Mason who almost instantly had a hard time staying awake. “...You’ll find someone, even if it’s not the person you want right now…..Life has a funny way of making sure you are always okay…”

 

“...” Jesse said nothing as Dean sighed softly.

 

“...There was a time I was you, jesse.” Dean stated as Jesse lookup at him, Dean turned to look at Castiel who was shoving cake on Claire who gasped in surprise, the twins trying to drag Castiel down by holding his legs. “...You just gotta be patient.” 

 

Jesse smiled softly, in response his eyes focusing Nina, as Jesse softly laid his head on Dean’s arm, which dean nuzzled into him softly both watching the people who meant the world to them, having the time of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the love and support! 
> 
> Comment and kudos for faster chapters!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
